The present invention concerns a magnet armature for an electromagnetically operable valve, having a sealing body which can be brought into engagement with a valve seat to seal it, with at least one stop buffer made of an elastomeric material arranged on the end facing away from the sealing body.
Such a magnet armature is known from German Patent 43 09 739 A1 (the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,366 is incorporated herein by reference). Inside a valve casing there is arranged a toroidal solenoid surrounding peripherally a magnet armature that can move back and forth axially, with the magnet armature being supported elastically by a spring element in the area of its one end face against a magnet armature designed as an abutment. An annular stop buffer is provided on the side of the magnet armature facing away from the sealing body to reduce impact noises in extreme deflection of the relatively movable magnet armature.